


got a feeling that i'm going under

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coats, Fluff, Gen, Sewing, Swearing, Winter, tailor!Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Tommy stared out from his seat alone on the bench. The seasons had turned and a biting chill had taken the land, coating the ground in a fresh layer of snow and ice that he’s slipped on plenty of times. He wasn’t a fan, not one bit.He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, muttering complaints about the chill to empty air. He knew he could solve the problem, he had the fabric and the skills, he justreallydidn’t want to. He heard footsteps, along with the soft tapping of claws against wood, and glanced up to see Fundy approaching, his fur fluffed and a jacket wrapped snug against him.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	got a feeling that i'm going under

**Author's Note:**

> https://im-a-star-boy.tumblr.com/post/640062714976354304/can-you-imagine-being-the-only-tailor-living-on
> 
> This is what the fic is inspired by, good thread, good content
> 
> Song title from Stitches by Shawn Mendas

Tommy stared out from his seat alone on the bench. The seasons had turned and a biting chill had taken the land, coating the ground in a fresh layer of snow and ice that he’s slipped on plenty of times. He wasn’t a fan, not one bit.

He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, muttering complaints about the chill to empty air. He knew he could solve the problem, he had the fabric and the skills, he just _really_ didn’t want to. He heard footsteps, along with the soft tapping of claws against wood, and glanced up to see Fundy approaching, his fur fluffed and a jacket wrapped snug against him. His fur had paled a bit, white surrounding his muzzle, ears, and tail, but not quite reaching past that. 

Tommy stared for a moment as he shivered past before sitting up. “What’re you doing, Fundy?”

The fox hybrid yiped and looked over at him. “Oh my god! I didn’t see you there- you scared the crap outta me, Tommy!”

“Where’s your coat?” He pressed.

Fundy’s eyes narrowed and he met Tommy’s gaze. “I don’t have one,”

Tommy sighed and pushed himself up. “Well why not? You had one last year,”

“It doesn’t fit anymore, you know, fox hybrid genetics, I grew up really fast.”

Tommy hardly listened, already knowing what he meant. “Yeah yeah, you matured in like three years, whatever. Come on,”

Fundy’s tail twitched as he watched him. “What?”

Tommy motioned him into his house. “Come on,”

Fundy, though skeptical, was quick to oblige, just wanting to get out of the cold. Tommy closed the door behind him and took a step back. “Wait here,”

Fundy nodded, a little confused, and watched Tommy disappear down a set of stairs. After a moment, he reappeared with a bag and a small box. He set them both down on a chest before opening the box and digging through it, pulling out a small measuring tape. He approached Fundy and grabbed his arm, only for it to be yanked away harshly. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Do you want a fuckin’ coat or not?” He deadpanned.

Fundy stared at him for several moments. “What?”

“Do you want me to make you a coat, or not?”

“You’re offering to make me a coat?”

“Yeah?”

Fundy seemed to think before speaking again. “Can you sew?”

“Why the hell would I offer to make you a coat if I couldn’t sew?” He deadpanned.

Fundy looked bewildered as Tommy took his arm and stretched it out again. “Just let me take your measurements,”

The fox allowed hesitantly as Tommy took the measuring tape and lined it up with his arm. After a bit of adjusting, he seemed pleased and took all the other measurements, writing down what he got on a little notepad. Fundy watched, unsure what to do, and just allowed Tommy to take the measurements he needed before the other stepped back. “Alright, go do fuckin’ whatever. Don’t die while I’m getting this thing made or I’m gonna be fuckin’ pissed off.”

Fundy nodded slowly and left as Tommy read what he had down. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

He arrived at his house to see Niki and Eret chatting quietly. The two looked up as Fundy closed the door. “Hey, Fundy.” Niki greeted with a smile.

“Hi,” He mumbled softly.

Eret frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Something… weird just happened.”

“What?”

“I was going down the prime path, I was gonna get something from your castle I think- I don’t remember, but I ran into Tommy.”

Niki frowned at the mention of the younger. Niki didn’t quite trust Tommy, not after he blew up the community house. No matter how much he swore up and down that it wasn’t him, she didn’t trust him. “What did he do?”

“It- it was weird! He saw I was cold because my coat didn’t fit anymore and he dragged me into his house and started taking my measurements? And he said he was gonna make me a coat?”

Eret grinned. “He’s making you a coat? That’s nice of him,”

Niki’s frown deepened. “Tommy can sew?”

“That’s what I thought!”

Eret smiled at the two. “Yeah, he can sew, he made my royal robes.”

Fundy startled. “He what!?”

The eldest chuckled. “Yeah, he did. He’s good at that, if he’s making you a coat, you’ll be in good hands.”

“SINCE WHEN HAS HE KNOWN HOW TO SEW?!”

Eret laughed at his reaction. “Did you not know? He made the coats for the revolution and everything!”

Fundy’s jaw dropped. “No way! No way- you’re lying!”

“I’m not! I remember when Wilbur and Tommy brought them, they never said they made them but when I asked Wilbur he told me Tommy had made them.”

“No way,” Niki interrupted. “Tommy would’ve bragged up and down that he made those suits, he did not make them.”

“You know how Tommy gets, he was probably embarrassed that we’d think less of him if we knew he spent hours making those. Even though you and I know better than that.”

Fundy’s ears flicked back at a distant memory, one he barely recalled. Tommy watching him when he was a baby, holding some fabric and a needle, sewing with a determined look on his face. The memory was as gone as it quickly came, though his ears still remained pressed against his head. “Eret, how old was I when he made those suits?”

Eret blew out some air, thinking. “Man, you were probably just a baby. You matured fast because hybrid genes can be a bit weird, but you were probably just a few months old. Maturing wise, I’d say maybe, a year? Maybe two?”

Fundy nodded slowly, seeming to think about what he was saying. After a minute, he looked back up. “When do you think the coat’s gonna be done?”

Eret shrugged. “It’ll probably take some time, check back with him tomorrow. My royal robes took like, a month, but man were they worth it.”

Fundy nodded. “Check back tomorrow,” He repeated under his breath. “I can do that.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Fundy approached Tommy’s house and knocked. “Tommy?”

After a bit, Tubbo opened the door, looking surprised at Fundy’s presence. “Fundy? What’re you doing out there? It’s freezing, come in.”

The hybrid hesitated, his trust for the former president had diminished greatly after L’Manburg had fallen, but took a step in. “Where’s Tommy?”

Tubbo hesitated for a moment. “Downstairs, why? Do you need him?”

Fundy’s tail flicked. “Yeah, could you get him?”

Tubbo watched him for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I can do that. Wait here.”

The brunet disappeared down the stairs and Fundy watched quietly, swallowing thickly. After a minute, Tubbo reappeared. “Come on down, he’s in a mood.”

Fundy followed. “Isn’t he always?”

“Well he’s in an extra mood today, he’s just finishing some project.” 

Fundy’s ears pricked with interest and followed him down. The basement was… quite something, if he was being honest. He hadn’t been down here in a long time. The ground was dirty and filled with holes, it was drafty and seemed to be in disrepair, though there were brooms and rakes leaning against the walls and at least a portion of the floor was cleaned and repaired. They seemed to be working on the rest of it.

Tommy was sat in a corner, holding some fabric in his hand, sewing quickly and carefully, frequently hissing in pain as he poked himself with the needle, before returning to the cycle. Fundy watched Tommy do the repetitive motion until the blond seemed to catch sight of him. He groaned lightly and turned back down to the cloth in his hands. “Hold on, this sleeve is bein’ a fuckin’ bitch. This is like the third time I’ve resewn it.”

“Just put it on the armor stand, Tommy.”

“Fuck that.”

“Tommy this could be so much easier if you turned it inside out and put it on the armor stand.”

“Fuck that, fuck off, this works.”

Tubbo sighed and turned to Fundy, mouthing, “stubborn,” with an exasperated look. Fundy bit back a chuckle and nodded in agreement. 

After a couple minutes of awkward standing as Tommy sewed and Tubbo cleaned, Tommy seemed pleased. “Jesus fucking Christ, okay,”

Fundy looked up, his ears pricking hopefully as Tommy approached. “Here, try this on.”

Fundy took the coat. The first thing he noticed was that it was heavy, heavier than he was used to in a coat. The inside was lined with a white wool while the outside was a leathery velvet. It had some of the patches his current jacket had, the same gold trimmings on the cuffs and collar, the same colors on the zipper. He examined it for a moment longer before pulling it on. It was _warm_. So, so very warm. The collar came up as a windbreak, stopping the draft, and as he zipped up the jacket it trapped heat in itself. Tommy turned and began rummaging through drawers. “I have a pair of gloves in here you can wear, they’re not great but they’ll keep your hands warm. As for your pants, that’s gonna be a problem you solve yourself.”

Fundy barely heard him, still nestled in the warmth that was his new winter coat. The blond approached and handed him the gloves. After a moment, Fundy pulled them on and wiggled his fingers before grinning. “Thanks, Tommy!”

Tommy shrugged. “Yeah yeah, now fuck off and stop fuckin’ complaining about the cold. Go do some fox shit or whatever.”

Fundy’s tail was wagging happily as he waved goodbye. “Bye, Toms!”

As the hybrid closed the door behind him Tubbo glanced up. “You’ve never made me a coat,” He pouted.

Tommy groaned loudly. “Oh fuck off, I’m tired. Make your own fuckin’ coat.”

Tubbo’s pout deepened as Tommy disappeared up the stairs. He missed how Tommy opened a new page on his little notepad, scribbling in messy capital letters at the top, “TUBBO JACKET”.


End file.
